Angel with Wings
by Doragon Eichi
Summary: In Pen Y Fen Temeraire only found friends but what if he also found love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One of Angle with Wings Enjoy**

"6 weeks… 6 weeks since they had separated him from Laurence forced into Pen Y Fen breeding grounds and forced him to mate with dragoness he did not even know!" He thought to himself. He felt terrible not having anyone to talk to or have anyone to read to him or anything about the war to hear about. All the dragons did was sleep eat and mate. He sighed and got up and went flying out to his daily exercise. But while he was flying over the forest he heard a dragoness scream! He quickly flew down to where he heard the scream and reached a large clump of trees. He landed on them quickly crushing them and looked between more trees. What he found was one dragoness backed up against a cliff and a dragon moving slowly towards her. She spat acid at him but he just dodged it and moved even quicker. Finally Temeraire burst through the trees yelling "What is going on here!" The red dragon turned snarling but when he saw Temeraire he quickly fled leaving him alone with the female.

"Oh thank you very much kind dragon I don't think I could have escaped from him of you did not show up." She said grateful for her escape from the unknown dragon

"Yes I do appreciate the thanks but what was he trying to do to you?" Temeraire said questionably.

"Oh well he was trying to hmm what is the word… Ah yes rape is it?" she said.

"Oh yes I have read stories about thieves and bandits doing that to village women when they attacked but was it his turn to mate with you? Because then it would not be much his fault then." He said

"Oh no not at all I did not even know him he just chased me here and then told me of his intentions and then tried to forcefully mate with me!" She said

Suddenly the dinner bell rang and they saw 2 dragons moving towards the clearing where they usually served the food.

"Do you want to go get some food…" cutting himself off as he did not even know the dragoness name.

"Oh yes introductions I forgot my name is Artic I am a mix with a Pascal blue and a long wing so I am small and speedy but can still spit acid." She said proudly

"Really but the why are you in the breeding grounds?" He asked

"Well when my captain tried to give me a stupid order I said no so after the battle he walked off out of my clearing then they brought me here." She said in a said tone

"Oh that is too bad it is bad I suppose when the captains do give up not very smart orders but we may talk while eating so we go Artic?" he said preparing to fly off for he was quite hungry.

"Oh yes of course" she said as they both took off talking about the war and generally about there history until they reached the clearing. Most of the cows were taken but there were 2 more so he snatched both and gave one to Artic

"Awww thank you Temeraire that was very kind of you" she giggled as she bit into the cow slowly watching Temeraire also bight into his cow and they ate and talked until night stared to approach

"Well Artic I think we should go to our caves see you tomorrow?" he said hopefully he liked this dragoness and wanted to be friends with her.

Of course Temeraire see you tomorrow and with that they both took off toward there separate caves. A couple minutes later Temeraire landed in his cave and before settling to go to bed he thought "I finally have a friend." And with that friendly thought he fell asleep dreaming of Artic and him flying in the skies together.

**This is the end of the first chapter they will be slightly longer depending on the chapter R&R thank you for reading my seconded fanfiction!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating for so long I was working on my other story but anyways here it is Angel with Wings Chapter 2!**

Temeraire slowly awoke rubbing his eyes a little and then noticing the breakfast bell.

"Oh no! I can't be late!" Temeraire said flying quickly towards the feeding grounds. He arrived and the light weights gave him a wide berth, he looked around for Artic but could not find her.

"Must be late…better save her some cows." Temeraire decided. He grabbed 4 cows flew a small distance away and started to chop on one of the cows. As he was finishing off the first cow Artic came swooping in.

"Oh I can't believe I slept in!" Artic cried. She looked over the tree tops but found no more cows.

"Here Artic take some of mine." Temeraire said nudging a cow towards her.

"Oh no I couldn't you have already gave me a cow yesterday." Artic said.

"No no I insist you take the cows." Temeraire said nudging the cow a bit more hard at Artic. She finally gave in and dug into the cow. A few minutes later the corpses were consumed and Artic began to lick herself.

"Oh no Artic I have a better way to clean yourself." Temeraire said quickly.

"And what would that be?" Artic questioned.

"Let me show you!" Temeraire shouted grabbing her paw and flying off tugging her along. Temeraire would not let go and Artic was tugged along until he spotted a nearby lake.

"Here we go Artic!" Temeraire shouted before diving towards the lake. Artic wiggled her way out and pushed her self out of Temeraire's grasp. He turned around to gawk and splashed down into the lake. Artic was laughing at him when suddenly she heard a roar and a small burst of air went over her. She yelled and stopped flapping and then Temeraire jumped out of the lake and pushed her into the lake, She splashed in with Temeraire right after her.

"What was that?" Artic said as she rose from the lake.

"The Divine wind it is my ability." Temeraire said proudly. Artic giggled and started to splash him which Temeraire being a bit bigger then her only went up to his neck but still they played for a long time in the lake. Several hours later Artic was just floating on the surface of the lake.

"Hey Temeraire I think the bell was just rung I think we better get go get some food." Artic said.

"Alright let me dry off a bit first." Temeraire said rising out of the lake. Artic looked at Temeraire and could not help but notice all of the bulk the muscle those swinging tendrils and the ruff, but she looked away blushing. Oh Artic he properly does not even think of the same with you. She thought. Artic sighed and got out of the lake. Temeraire looked over and his eyes were caught on her majestic wings he beautiful face and thin swinging tail. No! She properly does not even like you like that Temeraire thought. He let loose a small sigh and with Artic took to the skies with her. While Temeraire was flying up Artic for the fun of it flew circles around him giggling. Temeraire laughed with and her and straightened and talked with Artic until they reached the feeding grounds. Being late they found a couple sheep and cows but Temeraire evened them out and had dinner with Artic, but just through the middle of it the sky rumbled with anger and lightning flashed before them and rain started to pour on them.

"Oh what rotten luck." Artic said poking at the now wet flesh.

"We really should get back to our caves now Artic." Temeraire said flapping his wings.

"Alright thank you for that great dinner Temeraire." Artic said before kissing him on the cheek. Artic then flew off towards her cave. Temeraire put his paw to where she kissed it and watched her fly away and then with mounting horror watched as she slowly flew towards the worst of the storm.

"Artic come back!" Temeraire roared but too late. She was struck by lightning and she fell down towards the earth. Temeraire roared out and flew towards her praying that he would make it in time before the fatal fall did her in. Unfortunately the wind was pushing him back so he was strained to go at his normal speed. Then Artic's wings clipped the mountain side and she went spinning. Temeraire but on a burst of speed and finally caught her, but with Artic's momentum and Temeraire's speed he could not stop in time and slammed into the lake where they were playing in recently. Temeraire lost his grip on Artic and frantically searched for her body while his own body cried out for air. Then he spotted her sinking into the depths of the lake. He swam for her and grabbed her paw but was quickly losing his vision. He swam as fast as he could but could not reach the top his lungs screaming for air…until a paw grabbed his and yanked him and Artic out of the lake with one strong pull. Temeraire laid on the ground gasping as the raindrops hit his scales.

"Thank you stranger, now what is your name?" Temeraire asked.

"My name is Info now grab Artic and follow me you may take refuge in my cave." Info said before flying off. But he was so weak and he was starting to flag behind but then another dragon came and helped carry Artic. Temeraire turned to look at the dragon and it turned out to be Perscitia.

"Come on Temeraire just keep flying!" Perscitia shouted. Temeraire nodded and followed Info until they reached his cave. They both flew in and once they landed carefully put down Artic. Now that Temeraire was out of the rain he saw Info clearly. He had yellow scales and was a heavvy weight though he only just made it and his eyes…that is where Temeraire's eyes widened. Info was wearing glasses!

"Info I did not know dragons wore glasses." Temeraire said.

"Yes well my eyesight was failing me so my captain bought me specially made glasses and before you ask he died." Info said.

"Yes alright we shall delve into his history later but can you help Artic?" Perscitita said cutting in. Info nodded and quickly walked over to her unmoving body. Info checked her eyes and listned to her heart.

"Do not fret my boys and girls it apperars that she has fallen incounsious amazing she has no burns or anything else wrong with her." Info said.

"How do you know?" Temeraire asked.

"I am a trained dragon medic I went to the queen herself and gained her permission to be trained as one." Info said with a little air of vainity in it.

"Yes whopee for you." Perscitia muttered but she still looked at Info with newfound intreast in her eyes.

"I can let you stay here until the storm passes thorugh but you must stay here and warm her up I don't have any blankents and you Perscitita you may sleep next to me." Info said.

"What you think it is a privlige to sleep next to you?" Perscitita asked.

"Why yes it is." Info said smiling.

"Airhead…" Perscitita muttered but nothnless she went with Info deepeer within the cave. Temeraire looked at Artic whi seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He woke up the courage to kiss her on the head before curling around Artic and let his consiouness slip away.

**Well there it is I tried to improve on ti but it is yours to judge…anyways thanks for reading and please push the green button and review!**


End file.
